


Lazy

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Relaxation, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The Straw Hats enjoy a lazy summer day.





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

The sun was beaming down on the ocean surface, causing it to sparkle under its rays as the waves rocked the _Thousand Sunny_ up and down, gently. Seagulls perched themselves on the yardarm of the mizzenmast, getting some rest and warming their feathers under the light of the sun. Down below, the Straw Hat crew decided to take advantage of the hot weather and took some time to relax.  
  
For instance, Luffy was lying on the deck, under the shade while covering his face with his hat, his arms under his head. He wasn't asleep, just saving his energy for when he needed it. It was a bit too hot to be doing anything, right now. He didn't even bother to get up and bug Sanji for a snack, even though his stomach was growling.  
  
As for Nami and Robin, the two were dressed up in their bikinis and lying on deck chairs and umbrellas while they enjoyed some fruit smoothies that Sanji had made. Nami was wearing that cute orange Criminal bikini that was decorated with pearls, which she bought at the last island that the crew had stopped at, while Robin was wearing a two-piece bikini with spaghetti straps and a sunhat, using her powers to wave a paper fan at her face. Meanwhile, Aika was in her wolf form, lying on Robin's stomach as she slept in the shade. It was just too hot for her and Kumi to play outside, so the pups decided it was best to take a little break.  
  
In the kitchen, Sanji was leaning back on one of the chairs, his feet propped up on the table as he took a drag of a cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. He was trying to think of something that he could make that would be nice and cool for everyone to eat on a hot afternoon like this.  
  
"Maybe a nice ham Carpaccio..." he mused. "I could also make some chilled soba...and maybe some fruit punch with watermelon, pineapple, and tangerines."  
  
Back outside, Franky whistled a small tuneless song to himself as he steered the ship, but not before he picked up a bottle of cola and began chugging it down. Then, he let out a refreshed sigh as he put it back down beside him, then continued steering the ship. Not too far from the shipwright, Blizzard lied in the shade of a parasol with Kumi lying at his side. The Akita pup let out a cute little yawn as she stretched her paws out, then went back to sleep.  
  
Up in the Crow's Nest, Zoro grunted as he lifted a 2-ton barbell with one hand while balancing on the other hand and his feet, his body glistening from the sweat that dripped off his toned muscles. He didn't care how hot it was outside. It wasn't going to keep him from doing his training regimen. What he didn't seem to realize, though, was that two blue eyes were staring at him from the wall...watching his muscles ripple as he continued lifting the barbell.  
  
Down on the upper deck, Robin chuckled to herself, her arms crossed and her eyes closed.  
  
"Robin, what are you laughing at?" asked Nami.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Robin replied. "Just enjoying the show."  
  
"...Oh..." Nami muttered with an amused smile. "So...what's he lifting this time?"  
  
"A two-ton barbell," Robin answered. "It's making him all nice and sweaty for me."  
  
"You think he knows you're watching?" Nami asked.  
  
"Maybe," Robin replied, "but even if he did know, I don't care."  
  
And they both laughed, even while Aika continued to sleep.  
  
As for Usopp and Chopper, they were sitting on the railing with their fishing rods in hand, waiting for something to bite.  
  
"Caught anything yet, Chopper?" Usopp asked.  
  
"No," Chopper answered, "but it's so nice outside, I'm just glad to be out here."  
  
"Yeah, I don't blame ya," Usopp replied. "It's hot, but there's a nice, cool breeze and the smell of the sea. Besides, we got plenty of food to last us a while. It's just nice to relax a little bit."  
  
"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled as he played a tune on his ukulele. "Indeed! My bones have never felt so good!"  
  
At that moment, Sanji came outside.  
  
"Hey!" he called. "I made some Carpaccio and fruit punch! Come and get it!"  
  
"Food?!" Luffy questioned as he immediately sat up, his hat falling off his face and onto his lap.  
  
"I could eat!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
"Carpaccio, huh?" Nami asked as she sat up. "Sounds good to me!"  
  
"Yummy!" Aika piped up as she jumped off of Robin, who chuckled as she got up, as well.  
  
"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed as he walked to the galley. "I can't wait to fill my stomach on Sanji's delicious food! Even though I have no stomach."  
  
"It better have some cold booze," Zoro grumbled as he climbed down from the Crow's Nest.  
  
"Hey, Luffy! Don't go inhaling everything!!" Usopp shouted as the captain began to make a dash for the galley, only to be stopped by Sanji.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!" Sanji barked as he held Luffy back with his foot. "Ladies first, you idiot!"  
  
"Aww!" Luffy pouted. "But I'm hungry~!"  
  
"You better not eat my food this time!!" Chopper shouted.  
  
_"Oh, brother,"_ Blizzard muttered as he got up to join the others with Kumi following behind him. _"Never a dull moment, huh, Kumi?"  
  
"Not really," _Kumi answered, _"but I wouldn't have it any other way!"_  
  
Blizzard chuckled as he joined the rest of the crew in the galley. Even on a lazy day like this, things don't stay very quiet for long. Then again, that was just a typical day for the Straw Hats.  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one was suggested to be my one of my close friends, Gakuto1991 on FF.net, along with the next prompt, Beach, which I am still working on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
